Chili Sauce
by Expired In Goreville
Summary: A challenge from SugarSpiral. The younger Chosen Children have a sleepover at Ken's house- and they get to the subject of chili sauce...


**Hello! This is a challenge I received from SugarSpiral. It might be funny, it might not. I have an odd sense of humor.**

**Title:** Chili Sauce

**Main Characters:** The younger Chosen Children.

**Plot Brief: **It's a sleepover at Ken's house- and they get to the subject of chili sauce.

**Phrase to Include:** "And this one time, I snuck into Jun's and..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sleepovers at Ken's were usually just like any other ol' sleepover: silly games, lots of food, an overload of caffeine, and teenage shenanigans. Although there was that one time Davis snuck the sake out of the Ichijoujis' alcohol cabinet and they all almost had to be rushed to the hospital for a stomach-pumping. Needless to say, they never consumed any more alcohol after that; especially after the little incident with Kari and Yolei accidentally kissing while Davis and Ken hollered, "off with your shirts, fair maidens!"

Other than that, the nights were quite innocent; usually starting off with a game of Truth or Dare, the most overrated, overplayed, and worn-out party game in the history of the universe. But hey, getting dirt on a friend's personal lives was something to look forward to; it made for good blackmail, according to Mimi.

The group (minus Yolei, who was working late) sat in somewhat of a lop-sided circle. ("All we're missin' is the blunt!" Davis felt the urge to announce, earning a glare from Cody) They spun a bottle to see who would be the executioner first. In other words, the question-asker.

Tension mounted around the circle as the bottle spun around, such as one feels whilst listening to an epic score from an orchestra and the music keeps building up until you feel like your organs are going to burst from anticipation. The bottle slowly and tauntingly began to creep to a halt, landing right in between Cody and Davis.

The goggle-head quickly grabbed the bottle and made it point to him, hoping no one would notice. But, of course, he's not the brightest crayon in the box, and his gesture was brutally obvious.

"This isn't miniature golf, Davis" Cody said. "You can't cheat that easily."

The door to Ken's room burst open spontaneously, an angry air blowing in with it. In a pissed silhouette, Yolei stood with her hair a mess, glasses crooked, blue and red stains on her shirt, and jacket ripped in odd places.

"Wow, you look like shit." Davis said, sticking his greedy hand into a bag of chips and taking an ample amount, stuffing the junk food in his mouth in a way that resembled a starved pig. Ken elbowed Davis in the stomach for his insult, resulting in the boy coughing on his chips.

"You don't look any better, Davis." she huffed, throwing her bag of sleepover essentials on the floor and commanding everyone to turn around while she got changed out of her damaged and stained clothes.

"So, what happened?" T.K. inquired, almost afraid of what the answer might be; it looked like she got into a fight with the slushy machine at her parent's convenient store...

"I got into a fight with the slushy machine at the store." she answered, finishing up getting changed and wrapping her filthy clothes in a bundle, stuffing them in a bag as if they were a deformed child someone keeps hidden in a closet. "It just started going crazy; the slushy flavors kept pouring out and we needed a way to clog it." She joined the circle, predictably sitting next to Ken. "So, we grabbed some chili sauce from isle four and shoved it in there..."

"Chili sauce?" Kari questioned, not knowing how that had anything to do with slushie machines.

"Yeah, the chunky kind," Yolei replied, stealing the chips from Davis, who wasn't too thrilled about that. "It backs it right up and stops the flow."

"So, if I were to go to your store right now, chili sauce would be dripping from the slushy machine?" Cody stared, a bit grossed out. He knew that the contraption went on the fritz a lot, but he never knew the Inoue's method of fixing it. He gagged at the newfound knowledge that his slushy most likely had reminisces of chili in them. In fact, everyone felt the urge to puke a little.

"Mm-hm," she mumbled with a mouthful of chips, as if it was completely natural to solve all mechanical problems like that. She swallowed. "But then I was looking for my D-Terminal to message you guys, letting you know I was late. But guess what? There was chili sauce all over it! It even got into the hard drive, so now it probably won't ever work again."

"Gee, that sucks," Davis stole the chips back, tipping it over his mouth and devouring the crumbs mercilessly. "I switched Jun's shampoo with chili sauce one time; then, she tried to kill me by slamming the bottle on my head."

"Please don't talk with your mouth full, Davis." Ken said, cringing at a pet peeve that his best friend was openly displaying.

"And this one time, I snuck into Jun's and..."

"Davis, if you don't stop, I'll take chili sauce and clog you up like the slushy machine."

"Speaking of which," Davis swallowed. "Anyone in the mood for slushies?"

Everyone gagged a little.


End file.
